More than a neighbor
by razzberry96
Summary: A sad story on how the kids lost there parents and find a mother in the neighbor. please read and review


**Hey readers here's another one of my lil one shots and I hope to God you all like it. *Warning this one is sad* well I thought it was sad. Enjoy!**

It was the end of the school day and Vanessa went to the restroom while her brothers waited for her at the front of the school. Vanessa washed her hands and went to the fountain to get a drink when she sensed someone behind her. She wiped her mouth and looked up to see Kathy Jones, a girl in her class who she didn't like. Vanessa thought that Kathy was going to rub it in her face for being the class Vice president by one vote. Vanessa was right.

"Oh is someone upset that she didn't get to be vice president this year with her brother?" Kathy laughed as her friends gathered around her.

Huey and Vanessa were always voted to be the president and vice president in all their classes. This year Kathy won. "No just getting a drink Kathy."

"Stop hiding it. I know you wanna cry. I'm sure you're pissed off at me right now aren't you? Kathy said knowing it was to get into Vanessa's head.

Vanessa took another sip of water and walked away, "Again, congrats on winning, by one vote."

"Yeah walk away, just like your parents did."

Vanessa stopped in her tracks and clenched her fist, "What did you say?"

"You heard me Freeman!" Kathy smiled, "You know mother's day is around the corner. What did you get your…opps I'm sorry you don't have one." Kathy laughed along with her group.

Vanessa calmly walked up to her and punched her hard.

~.~

Huey and Riley waited for their sister in front of the school, "Damn, how long does it take for one girl to pee?" Riley asked. Before Huey could answer his impatient brother, Jazmin ran up to the boys breathing heavily,

"Vanessa's in trouble."

Huey and Riley looked at each other and knowing what kind of trouble she was in, followed Jazmin to the fight.

A crowd gathered around the girls, "Stay here." Huey ordered Jazmin before him and Riley entered the cheering crowd. The boys pushed through the kids and saw Vanessa on top of Kathy punching the poor girl multiple times.

_Kathy did not stand a chance._

Huey and Riley pulled Vanessa off of Kathy whose eyes were black and blue. Riley couldn't help but laugh, "Damn. You just got-"He stopped when Huey flashed him a hot glare. Vanessa tried getting out her brother's tight grasp. Kathy's friends helped her out. She wiped blood off her nose with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Oh watch out, lil miss. Anger issue needs to be put in a zoo." Kathy laughed again. Clearly the black eyes, bloody nose and busted lip were not enough.

Vanessa got out of their grasp and quickly punched her again. Huey hugged her from the back and whispered something in her ear. Vanessa calmed her breathing and let her fingers rest, Huey released her and she walked up to Kathy.

Kathy threw a punch at Vanessa, she blocked the hit, "Your lucky my brothers were here, or I would have made you dug your own grave." Vanessa whispered.

Vanessa walked away, the crowd of kids opened up a pathway quickly, knowing not to piss her off anymore. Riley followed close behind his upset sister. Huey looked at Kathy with angry eyes.

"Love ya." Kathy winked. Huey said nothing and walked away.

~.~

At home Vanessa ran up the stairs and into the bathroom, slamming the door. The bathroom was Vanessa's place where she felt safe or needed time to cool down.

"I've never seen Vanessa like that." Jazmin said nervously.

"We have," Riley said, "Trust us Jaz that shit was nothing."

"Why did she get like that?"

Huey knew why and remembered the day, the day their parents left…

{**Flashback starts}**

"Mommy, where are we going?" 5 year old Vanessa asked in her car seat.

Riley was asleep in his car seat while Huey picked his nose and starred out the window.

"Ew! Huey stop picking your nose." Vanessa giggled.

"I want to touch my brain." Huey said.

"Both of you shut up!" Their father growled, "Go to sleep, do something but shut up!"

"Do what your father says." Their mother said.

"Bitch I don't need you to repeat what I said." Their father back handed her hard. They started yelling at each other; Riley opened his eyes and started to cry loudly. Young Vanessa knew the best way to calm him was to sing, '_look at this stuff. Isn't it neat wouldn't you think my collections comp-"_

"Vanessa!" Her father snapped.

"Yes daddy?"

"What the hell have I told you about singing?" He stopped the car to look at her.

"I cannot sing, and I will never get anywhere in live if I continue with it." Vanessa said sadly.

"That's right. Damn kid." He started the car again and continued driving.

Riley cried louder, Vanessa grabbed Huey's hand for comfort. The car stopped in front of a familiar house; Vanessa and Huey got out of the car and raced to the door. "Stop running!" Their father yelled.

Their mother took out Riley and violently put a pacifier in his mouth, "I hate it when you cry." She said.

The family walked up to the door and knocked violently. A younger Robert Freeman opened the door, "Linda? Michael? What are you two doing here? He asked shocked.

Vanessa tugged at Granddad's pant leg, "Hi granddaddy." He picked her up and messed with Huey's small afro, "Hi lil babies."

"Huey!" Their dad yelled, "Go get your suitcases. Now!"

Huey held out his hand for Vanessa to follow, Granddad put her down and watched as the two raced to the car. "Here!" Their mother handed Riley over to Granddad. Granddad watched as the twins had a hard time opening up the trunk, "Michael, go help your kids."

"Michael looked at his kids who finally opened the trunk and were now pulling out there suitcases, "Hey don't scratch my car!"

"Michael, I know I raised ou better than this." Granddad said angrily.

"Shut up dad, me and Linda will be back. Take care of them." Michael ordered.

"Oh I know you did not just-"

"Goodbye!" Michael and Linda said as they walked to their car.

The couple walked by the twins without saying another word,

"Mommy? Daddy?"

They got into their car and left. That was the last time they ever saw their parents.

{Flashback ends}

"Huey? Are you okay?" Jazmin asked starring at him.

Huey got out of his daze, "Yeah I'm fine."

Granddad came down the stairs, "Who the hell slammed the door?"

"Vanessa." Huey answered.

"Why?"

"She beat the shit out of girl today!" Riley laughed.

"Oh boy." Granddad shook his head.

"Do you want me to go talk to her?" Jazmin asked sweetly.

Huey looked at Jazmin, "No I got this. We'll pick you up tomorrow, okay?"

"Oh okay. Goodbye." Jazmin left sadly.

Granddad sighed, "Good luck Huey."

"Yeah bro, have fun." Riley said.

Granddad and Riley were terrified when either twin was upset or angry. Usually it was Huey comforting Vanessa or Vanessa comforting Huey. Either way both were scary.

Huey calmly walked up the stairs and noticed the bathroom was empty.

"Hello?" He heard a faint voice coming in from Granddad's room.

He walked into the room where Vanessa was sitting on his bed and the phone to her ear; her back was turned to him.

"Mom you there?" Vanessa whispered. Huey quietly walked over to her, "You know they're not going to answer." He put his arm around her.

Vanessa sighed and put the phone down, "I know."

Riley poked his head in the doorway, "Is it safe?"

The twins turned around and smiled, "It's safe." Riley jumped on the bed and in between the twins.

"Guy's," Vanessa said softly, "Let's make a promise. That we'll never become like our parents."

The boy's nodded and with that fell asleep.

~.~

Goddamn that's the last time I'm sleeping in Granddad's hard ass bed." Riley said rubbing his butt. The kids were on their way to Jazmin's house and go to sleep.

Huey rang the doorbell, Sara answered it. "Hey you guys! Come on in, I'm just finishing up Jazmin's hair."

The kids walked in and stood in the living room where Sara was blow drying her daughter's hair. Vanessa's stomach started to hurt as she saw the mother fixing her daughter's hair. She touched her ponytail, something she put her hair in everyday. "Vanessa, do you want me to fix your hair?" Sara asked as Jazmin got up.

Huey gently pushed her forward; Vanessa shyly walked up Sara and sat on the couch. "Hey guys can you give us a moment?" Sara asked.

'Sure mommy." Jazmin escorted the boys out of the house.

Sara untied Vanessa's ponytail, her brown hair fell to her shoulders. "Jazmin told me about yesterday." Sara brushed her hair.

"Oh she did?" Vanessa liked the fact that someone was brushing her hair.

"I know its hard Vanessa. Let me tell you something honey, I've watched you and your brothers grow up ever since that day you arrived here. You are growing up to be beautiful young women and your brothers are going to be fine gentleman." Sara said.

"Even Riley?" Vanessa laughed.

Sara placed a small barrette in Vanessa's hair, "Yes even him. Now Vanessa if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here. Whenever you need me okay." Sara handed her a small mirror. Vanessa smiled at her hair was fixed for the first time in a long time.

"Thanks mom- I mean, uh I'm sorry." Vanessa said quickly.

Sara hugged her, "It's okay, honey."

Sara opened the front door and let Vanessa go out first. Jazmin squealed at the sight of hr best friend, "You look beautiful!"

"Damn girl." Riley said. Huey smiled at his twin.

Sara drove the kids to school, "Vanessa?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me no more fighting at school."

"That's like asking a priest not to pray." Vanessa laughed.

"Vanessa."

"Okay. I'm kidding."

Sara hugged Vanessa tightly, "I love you."

"Me too."

The school bell rang and Riley lazily walked to his classroom, Huey threw a small rock at his back. "Aye! I'm going, shit."

~.~

Twenty minutes into class the intercom came on, "Vanessa Freeman to the principal's office please. Thank you."

"Shit." Vanessa whispered.

Vanessa walked down the long hallway, trying to waste time getting to the office but the long journey ended. Kathy sat by the office, her cuts were covered by makeup but the bandage on her nose stood out.

"Wow someone fixed her hair." Kathy said.

Vanessa raised her fist put quickly put it down when the office door opened, "Vanessa come in please." The principal said.

Vanessa dogged Kathy as she walked into the office. She sat in front of his desk while he grabbed her file, "Vanessa," He sighed sitting in his chair across from her, "I expect this type of behavior from your brothers not from you."

"I know sir." Vanessa said sadly.

"Kathy told me that you threatened to murder her dog because she became vice pres-"

"That's bullshit!" Vanessa yelled standing up.

The principal decided to let her speak, he trusted her more than he did Kathy.

"She made fun of me because my parents left!" Vanessa sat back down breathing heavily.

The principal cleared his throat, "I'm sorry Vanessa, and I believe you. I know with mother's day coming up it'll be tough for you and your brothers. But that still doesn't give you the right to-"

"I know sir; do what you have to do." Vanessa said.

He called Granddad and explained that Vanessa was going to be suspended and to come pick her up. Vanessa started to laugh when she heard Granddad cussing through the phone. The principals hung up and scratched his ear,

"Your grandfather will be here to pick you up. I'm sorry I have to say this but I'm going to have to suspend you."

"How long?" Vanessa's eyes widened.

"This is your first time so I'll give you a week."

Vanessa smiled. "Thank you sir."

"I don't want to see you here again, Ms. Freeman. Your brithers have there daily appointment, you don't need one."

Theprincipals stood up and opened the door, I'll see you in a week."

Vanessa walked out and sat by Kathy, " Your turn."

"What? Me, I already talked to you." Kathy said.

"Come in Kathy."

Kathy gave in and walked into th office crying.

"Vanessa?"

Vanessa looked up and saw Sara standing in front of her. " What are you doing here?" Vanessa asked.

"Im here to pick you up. Don't worry your granddad knows im here."

Vanessa smiled, "Thanks."

Sara thought for a moment, " You know I shouldn't be doing this, but want to go to the mall?"

Vanessa nodded excitedly. While they drove to the mall Vanessa remembered Sara being there for her and her brothers. Sara was more than a neighbor, she was a mom.

**Here I am writing this sad story at 2: 11 in the morning lol. please tell me how you liked it please review! **


End file.
